What Happens In The Closet
by AccioTintin
Summary: What happens in the closet, stays in the closet. France/Britain, good ol' slashy smut. Not well written in my own opinion, but to each their own. M rated!


One World Meeting, Alfred wrote under a title on the board _Upcoming Events_. He wrote that he was throwing a party that weekend, and he wanted everyone to come, and to bring some booze. The countries all seemed to rather agree with it, although a few of them were worried about the presence of both Francis and Ivan.

Eventually that weekend came, and almost all the countries piled into America's home for some partying. An hour passed and all the countries found themselves rather drunk, and that was when Italy suggested they ought to play another game of Seven Minutes In Heaven, since he had really enjoyed the last time they played at a party of Alfred's. Alfred agreed readily, and grabbed a hand from nearby. He handed out pieces of paper and got every country to write their names down. After shuffling them around, he got Feliciano to choose first. With horror in his eyes, he had drawn Alfred himself. The two disappeared into the closet, and returned red cheeked, their lips kiss bruised. Feliciano skipped back to sit by Ludwig, chiming, "Ve~ That was rather good!"

Next, Alfred held the hat out to Arthur, who rolled his eyes, but stuck his hand into the hat anyway. When he pulled his hand out of the hat, and unfolded the small piece of paper he picked, he swore out loud. He looked at Francis.

"It's you, frog. Come on, let's get this over and done with."

The two went off, and were shut into a closet. "We'll let you out in seven minutes, yo!" Alfred's voice would be heard from outside the wooden wardrobe. There was silence, before Arthur felt a hand on his chest. "So, are we going to kiss, or what?" Francis had breathed in his ear. Arthur flinched away. "Oi! Bodge off!" He complained, but Francis hushed him. "Arthur, come on, don't be such a, how do you say, _stick in the mud_."

"Shut up, prat." Arthur said, but he didn't protest when Francis leaned in, and his hot breath ticked Arthurs face. Then, in the darkness, Arthur felt those soft lips on his own, and there he was, kissing Francis in a closet. With a sharp movement, Francis slammed Arthur against the back of the wardrobe, throwing his hand carelessly down the front of Arthurs pants. Arthur gasped and pulled back from Francis's lips, "What in the bloody hell are you doing-" The cold touch of Francis's fingers had really gotten his blood pooling down there and Francis could easily feel his hardness, and Arthur could only imagine his perverted smirk in the dark

"Can you just let me do my job?" Francis asked seductively, although the tone was useless on the stern Brit, and with deft fingers, he undid Arthurs jeans, shoving them down past his knees. Francis then dropped down to his own knees, and Arthur swore. "What the fuck?! We only have like, four minutes left, get back up and stop being so pretentiously twat-like!" Arthur spat, trying to shove the pretty blonde's head away from his crotch area.

"Don't worry, Arthur, _mon cher_, I can make you come in two." Francis purred in reassurance. Arthur felt shivers run down his spine, and then Francis's mouth enclosed around him. Gently, Francis swirled his experienced tongue across the tip of Arthurs cock, spreading the salty precum that had already gathered there. It'd been a while since Arthur had anyone do those sorts of things to him, and despite himself, he was _very _aroused. The feeling of someone's hot, wet mouth on his like that was almost too much. Arthurs low moan encouraged Francis to sink down, pushing Arthur further into his mouth, to which Arthur replied with an even louder groan, fisting Francis's luscious blond hair. Overcome with the fantastic feeling, he suddenly give a rough thrust into Francis's mouth. Francis forced as much of Arthur into his mouth as he could, yet his own, as well as Arthur's eagerness, caused him to gag slightly. But he managed to get all of Arthur in, feeling his balls against his chin. Arthur noted with great pleasure, that Francis was sucking so hard his cheeks were hollowing. He began panting slightly, closing his eyes, already seeing spots. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. As he came, he marvelled at the way Francis swallowed every drop, and was careful not to spill any of Arthur's seed.

Francis then, ever so calmly, stood up and licked his lips, which were now looking reddened. Arthur cleared his throat nervously, but when he spoke, his voice cracked a bit. "Top notch." He said simply, breathing ruggedly. Francis laughed and banged on the door. "How much time left?" He asked loudly, to which Alfred replied, "Two minutes."

"Told you." Francis whispered, winking at Arthur, who went bright red. Arthur pulled his pants up and buttoned them, before wrapped his arms around Francis's neck to gently pull him nearer for another kiss. When the door opened, Alfred laughed at the sight of Francis and Arthur kissing, and they parted and left the wardrobe, back to their friend groups and back to their drinks, as if nothing even happened.

Neither Arthur nor Francis told anyone what they'd done, that night in the wardrobe.


End file.
